Lover's Token
by chinadollkc
Summary: After Miri returns home, Peder is suddenly avoiding her again and Miri becomes annoyed. What surprise does he have when he finally shows himself? One-shot. Fluff


One-shot. Miri and Peder

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Shannon Hale

* * *

Miri was frustrated. She had barely been home for three days and Peder was avoiding her again. She was so happy when Peder walked her home holding her hand but he completely disappeared after that, making Miri wonder what she had done wrong.

Whenever she went over to Peder's house to see where he was, he would either be away or too busy. "He's doing something _very_ important right now," Esa said with a glint in her eye on the third day when Miri went over again to see if he was free.

"He's been holed in for three days! What is he doing?" Miri demanded feeling a little annoyed.

"Don't worry, Miri. Like I said, he's just working on something important. He'll be about when he's finished," replied Esa trying not to smile.

After rolling her eyes, Miri went back to the chapel where she continued teaching the villagers how to read and write since coming back, hoping to take her mind off of Peder. Noticeably, he was not there but she tried to ignore this as she started class with the help of some other academy girls. Indeed, teaching others did take her mind off things for a little while as she saw how much everyone was improving with their reading and writing.

When class ended, everyone shuffled out of the chapel and Miri stayed to finish clearing up. As she put the books she got from Olana back onto a table, she heard slow, tentative footsteps coming into the chapel. She looked up with a passing glance then looked back down and froze.

It was Peder. Hands behind his back, he had a timid and shy look on his face as he walked closer to Miri.

Miri stared and then grumbled, "What do you want?" in a harsh tone as she walked over to him, hands crossed over her chest. She knew she sounded rude but she was still annoyed at Peder for ignoring her for the passed few days.

Peder started to turn red and looked at the ground. "Um…well I made you something," he muttered.

"Whatever it is, you can keep it-,"

Peder suddenly brought his hand out from behind his back to show that he was clutching a beautifully crafted linder hawk, much like the one Miri had lost.

"You said that the other one was very precious to you and that you wanted another one," Peder said relaxing a little at the look on Miri's astonished face. "So, I decided to make it for you as soon as possible."

"Is this why you haven't been out for three days?" Miri asked taking the hawk into her own hands and marveling at it. It seemed even more beautiful than the one before and noticed that somehow, Peder had also carved a miri flower onto it.

."I'm sorry for ignoring you. But well, I wanted to make it as perfectly as I could so I guess it took longer than I expected and I wanted it to be a surprise," he replied running his fingers through his hair a little embarrassed.

Miri ran her fingers over the hawk her smile spreading the longer she looked at it.

"Well? Do you like it?" Peder asked hesitantly.

"Like it?" Miri said positively bursting with happiness. Without thinking, she flung her arms around Peder's neck into a tight hug, "I love it!"

"And are you going to admit you feelings now brother?" a voice said from the doorway. It was Esa, watching the whole thing with amusement. "Miri, you should have seen him when he was making it, the snappiest person in the world."

Miri released her arms abruptly and took a swift step back, embarrassed. Then comprehension dawning, asked "Wait, Peder, is she saying that you like me?"

Peder went red again, "Well isn't it obvious now?"

"I don't know. What do consider this hawk then?" Miri said slyly, letting out her breath and feeling as if she were floating.

Peder smiled widely, "A lover's token Miri. Do you accept it?"

Miri giggled again "I accept," and to leave no doubt about the situation, she swung her arms back around his neck and pulled him towards her for a kiss.

* * *

A/N I debated on whether Peder should make a pair, one for Miri and one for himself, like lover's tokens. O well.

It's my first fanfic so hope you like it!


End file.
